The Punk and The Princess
by Jeffhardylover12
Summary: Trish is the most popular girl at school while Jeff is not so popular. Not good with summaries. This my first fic, High school fic
1. Chapter 1:The beginning

The Punk and the Princess

Trish was sleeping in her nice comfy bed having a dream about her first day of high school for the second time. She was a sophomore at Cameron High school in North Carolina. Trish was the most popular girl at Cameron High along with her best friends Amy and Matt. Her alarm clock rung at 7:00 am meaning it was time for school."

Ughh", Trish said as she slid out of her bed." "Trish come on you have to get to school on time", said Patti Trish's mom. Trish simply ignored her and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change her clothes. Trish came out of the bathroom looking hot. She was dressed in a pink halter and black mini skirt with pink polka dots. She also had on some black thick knee highs and black uggs.

She looked in the mirror." Boy do I look hot." Trish said to herself. "I'm gonna blow all the senior boys crazy." With all the attitude she left.

Jeff awoke to the sound of his alarm clock at 7:00 am. "Jeff, man, come on, we're goin' be late for the first day of school" yelled his older brother Matt. Jeff was not popular. He didn't like pep ralleys and school gatherings. Infact, he hated school.

Jeff groaned, got up, and took a shower. He threw on his black cargo pant, his black wife beater and his black Cameron High hoody. Today, his hair color was red and orange. He grabbed his book bag, his sketch pad and was out the door.

Amy was waiting patiently for best friend Trish in her car. It was her first day of school and she didn't want to be late. Plus, she had to pick up her boyfriend Matt.

"Hey" Trish said as she got into the car. "Hi" replied Amy." Do you have to take such a long time?" "No. It's just the first day of school so you know I have to look hot!!"

"I know, but I can't believe we're sophomores. Ughh, finally." Said Amy.

"Yeah I know. I mean it was just last year when we had a hard time but we were still popular cause you had Matt and I had John." Said Trish.

"Speaking of Matt, I have to go pick him up so you have to get in the back." Said Amy

"Do I have to? I mean I know you guys are dating but come on I'm your best friend." Said Trish. "Yeah, now go to the back sis."

Meanwhile Jeff's POV…………

Matt is sitting and eating breakfast. Jeff comes down the stairs and fixes him some cereal.

"Listen Jeff, I know dad told me to look after you while he's gone this week, but I know of can take care of yourself.

"What the point of this." Said Jeff uninteresting. "The point is for you to stay out of my way. Tonight, I am having a party and its best if you don't invite any one over or sleep over at one of your friend's houses, okay?" Said Matt in a harsh tone.

"Whatever man. It's not like I want to be around all of your preppy friends." Said Jeff.

He actually thinks I care but now I have to call Ashley and see if it's okay to sleep over at her house Jeff thought.


	2. Chapter 2:The ride

Disclaimer: Sorry guys I don't own any of these characters except for the story.

Sorry it took me so long to post this one up I had a bad case of writer's block.

The Punk and the Princess

Amy honked the horn in her car as she waited for Matt to arrive. Her and Trish had been waiting for five minutes and didn't want to be late.

"Come on Matt. Hurry up before we are late. I want to get there before the bell rings if you don't mind" said Amy impatiently.

"Hey babe" Matt said as he got into the car. He and Amy shared a passionate kiss before finally realizing that Trish was in the car.

"Maybe you guys can check into a hotel room because I sure as hell don't want to sit here and watch you too make out."

"Fine then you can get out my car." Amy said while laughing.

Trish was mad that her friend said that but let it slide. She was thinking about her ex-boyfriend and she really didn't want to face him today. But the more she thought the more she was confident. Then all of a sudden her eyes landed on someone she had seen before but never gave any attention to. He had on black cargo pants and a black hoody. His orange and red hair was in a ponytail and his blue finger nails were tapping on the car door.

"Amy, I'm sorry but my ride is obviously not here and I don't want to be late for the first day of school." said Jeff.

" Come on Jeff, you're always late to school and you and I both know that we can't be seen in public together, and I sure as hell don't want you riding in the same car as me and my girlfriend." Said Matt.

"Yeah Jeff I agree with Matt. You are a punk and we are popular. We can't be seen in public with you. But seeing as if you would have to ride with us you would have to sit in the back with Trish. So it's up to Trish. So, what do you say Trish?"

Trish was to wrapped up in her thoughts about Jeff that she didn't hear Amy. "Trish, hello are you there?" Amy said.

"What, oh yeah, I'm sorry what did you say?" Trish replied. She was so lost up in Jeff's green eyes that she didn't know that Amy was talking to her.

"I was saying…" said Amy looking straight at Jeff "that it's up to you if you want Jeff to sit back there with you."

"Why, doesn't he have a ride to come pick him up or something." Said Trish looking at Jeff as if he was a monster waiting to attack. "I mean sure, why not."

"Thanks." Said Jeff appreciatively. On ride to school Trish could smell Jeff's cologne and was thinking about how close she was to him. Trish could have any boy she wanted but not Jeff because he was a punk and she was just basically a princess. But you know Amy she got drive all crazy so when she turned the corner Jeff's books fell on top of Trish's feet. Trish again was so wrapped up in Jeff's beautiful green eyes that she didn't recognize that Jeff's books fell on her feet.

"Trish, hello are still you here?" said Jeff waving a hand in Trish's face. "Can you please get my books and not just sit there."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Trish as she gave Jeff her apologetic smile and then went and reached for his books. He had no idea that she had been thinking about him this whole time and she didn't really plan to tell him. Jeff feeling that the situation was awkward enough decided to start a conversation.

"So, Um Trish…" Jeff said uneasily. "Is it true that you want to become a singer?" Trish had no idea how he would know that but she figured since they had basically all the same classes.

"How would you know that? I mean we don't even talk and we sure don't hang out. So why did you ask that?" said Trish.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"Trish, come on I know we don't even hang out but there was this day I would never forget. We were in fourth grade at the time. I was just walking into the classroom and there as soon as I walked in you kissed me. You kissed me, looked me in to my eyes and said 'Jeff, I want to be a singer' and I asked just stared at you like you were a lunatic or something and asked why you did it and you said 'It was a dare' and then I walked away and you smiled and I never said anything to you ever since."

It took a moment for Trish to say something. She was so caught up in those damn green eyes. She seen him so many times before but something about his eyes made him look different. She felt as if a giant greenish- blue sea-monster was staring back at her.

"I can't believe you remember that." Trish looked down embarrassed.

Jeff smiled. "Well I happen to have a good memory. Trish do you know you have the most…….."

The car stopped abruptly causing Trish to fall on top of Jeff. "Oh I'm sorry." Said Trish. She looked into those amazing green eyes again and was lost.

"Sorry to cut your little chat but Jeff you gotta go." Said Matt impatiently.

They only drove Jeff a couple of blocks so there for he had only one block to walk to school. Damn that Matt thought Trish. Here I am talking to a boy I never even paid attention to and he has to be my enemy.

"Thanks Amy." Said Jeff. "I really appreciate it. Bye Trish, see you later Matt."

Jeff left and Matt and Amy looked at Trish. (Oh snap that rhymes) Trish felt like this wasn't going to be an interesting conversation.

"Okay, now you guys are really starting to freak me out." Said Trish

Amy swallowed hard and started talking slowly. "Trish, listen you cannot start socializing with a punk okay? They hate us and we hate them. That's just how it is and you know that. You can't go around flirting with them. They will seriously like hurt you." Said Amy.

"Yea Trish, you gotta listen to Amy on that one." Said Matt. "I mean if you talk to them, that's like backstabbing us in the back and that's a big no-no."

Trish looked down and let all of that soak up. "I wasn't even flirting with him first of all. Second, damn ya'll so mean to them, to him, to Jeff." Trish yelled "I mean ya'll treat him like him an animal or something. He's human okay? He has feelings you know."

Matt looked at Trish as if he was sorry. "Trish I know he's my brother but we have limits okay? Now you have to promise Amy and me that you can't talk to Jeff or any of them punks. You just have to stay away from them okay?"

It took Trish a moment before she looked and said "Okay, I promise I will stay away from Jeff and those other punks okay?"

"Good." Amy said.

Trish turned around and saw Jeff lit a joint and smoke it. Wow he has to get stoned on the first day of school huh? She smiled, I guess I really am a princess and he's really a punk thought Trish.


	3. Chapter 3:The Encounter With a Friend

_Disclaimer: Sorry guys I don't own any of these characters except for the story._

_Reviews: Thanks for the reviews guys. Please keep them up. Thank you_

The Punk and the Princess

Jeff got out the car, grabbed his book bag and his sketch pad and was out the car door. He lit up a joint and smoked it. He wasn't sure but he could've sworn that Trish smiled back at him when the car drove away. He thought she was pretty no not pretty. Pretty couldn't describe Trish at all. She was beautiful and he was going to tell her that but that Amy and her crazy driving. Amy was just Amy. Sometimes she didn't mean to drive like that but she couldn't help it. "_Man I was just about to tell her how beautiful she was."_ Jeff thought. "_I was just about to tell her. God, she's so gorgeous and hot. But I know I can't even mess with her man I can't even look at her. Shit, jus cuz I'm a punk and she's a fuckin' princess?! Damn dats fucked up. Dats really fucked up."_ Jeff sometimes talked like he was from down south. He actually was from Cameron, North Carolina. Cameron was a small town in North Carolina. That's why he goes to Cameron high school. But the weird thing is, the kids that go to Cameron wasn't really from Cameron or down south actually. Jeff found that really weird. The only people who had that accent were Jeff, Matt, Rob, and Amy. Jeff really hated the fact that the school was separated. The school wasn't really separated but the social status was. It was separated between the punks and the preps. The punks were people who liked to smoke and drink Gin and beer while the preps who were so dramatic at times liked to drink America whiskey and vodka.

"Yo, Jeff, wait up." called Jeff's best friend Rob Van Dam. Rob had long light brown hair that went a little past his shoulders and he had light brown eyes and always wore this smirk on his face and he always wore his hair down. Everybody tells him that he would look so much better if he put it in a ponytail but Rob was so stubborn. And that's what Jeff loved the most about Rob. They've been friends since grade school.

Jeff and Rob did their little handshake thing and started walking. "Yo, let me get some of that." Said Rob eagerly. Jeff let Rob get a smoke and looked up at the sky. He was high and he didn't even get to school yet.

"You know what Rob…" Jeff began. "I think I'm gonna ask Trish Stratus out." "What man, that's the joint talking. You know we don't mix man, come on she's a TRASH BAG WHORE!" yelled Rob. That made Jeff laugh; he was so used to Rob that sometimes they could finish each others sentences. "Come on man, don't say that. I think she's kinda hot if you ask me." Said Jeff. "Yeah, well, no one asked you." Said Rob sulkily.

Jeff just ignored Rob and just smoked his joint. He knew exactly how Rob was gonna react to this. Jeff really did think something of Trish beside of a trash bag whore. Like he said before he thought she was beautiful. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes and her silky long blond hair. She stood out from most of the girls at school, especially Ashley. Ashley was Jeff's girlfriend. She was pretty but she just wasn't beautiful. And she was clinging to Jeff all summer. He thought she was another Mickie James._ (Inside joke if you know what I mean.)_

"Oh yeah." Said Rob. "You know how those preps always throw their annual back-2-school party?" "Yea?" said Jeff questionly.

"Well your brother happens to be the host, from what I hear. And we were wondering if you down into crashing the party this year." Said Rob

Jeff looked at Rob, and then looked up at the sky. His head was spinning and he looked at Rob as if he had two heads. In Jeff eyes Rob looked like he had two heads.

"But it's my house you know." Replied Jeff dryly. "I know." Said Rob. "..But I was thinking maybe we do a little damage, you know and then bounce. You dig?"

"Yeah, man whatever. You can do whatever you want because its Matt's party and I don't have to clean up unless theirs something in it for me, you know?" Said Jeff smiling.

Rob smiled back at him. "Yeah I know." Said Rob. They kept walking until they reached school which was only like a block away.

"Jeff….." yelled a girl with blond hair and pink and black highlights. She had on a black mini skirt and combat boots with a pink tank top.

_Oh no_ thought Jeff. _Here I am, a new day of school and she has to be here. Man I think I need an aspirin. _

"Oh hey babe." Said Jeff boringly. He was so tired of seeing her face. He saw her so much this summer. It was good while it lasted but they had to move on. He had a feeling that Ashley wasn't his soul mate. He just wanted to break up with her. So he thought now was the perfect time.

"Umm Ashley…" Jeff began but Ashley cut him off.

"Oh my gosh sweetie." Ashley began. "I got a surprise for you tonight. Lets just say bring a fresh pair of clothes for tomorrow."

"But Ashley, I-I can't do that alright. We have to break up." Jeff said uneasily.

"Break up?! Break up!" Ashley shrieked. "But why, I-I don't understand."

"Listen, Ashley it was good while it lasted but we have to move on. I'm not feeling you no more. I think I like someone else." Jeff said.

"But who?" said Ashley. Her face was turning red and her eyes were getting puffy.

'Trish Stratus" Jeff said simply.

"Trish Stratus? That smut fucked every prep in this school. Come on baby why would you want something like that when you could have one of kind." Ashley said pleadingly.

Jeff looked at Ashley and walked away. He didn't have to explain himself to her. She was just his ex-girlfriend. He was now free and now he had his eyes on Trish Stratus.

"Jeff you get your multicolored ass back over here." Ashley shrieked. "Uggh…"

Jeff kept on walking; he didn't look back at all. That's when he saw her get of the car. Her blond hair flowing behind her back. Her sparkling hazel eyes glowing. It was as if the whole world stopped and she was moving in slow motion.

End of chapter

_Thank you for your reviews please keep it up. I will try to post up new chapters as soon as I can._


	4. The Encounter With an Ex

_Disclaimer: Sorry guys I don't own any of these characters except for the story._

_Reviews: Thanks for the reviews guys. Please keep them up. Thank you_

The Punk and the Princess

Lita, Trish, and Matt arrived at Cameron High safe. They knew how Lita and her driving could lead up to a serious accident so they all including Lita wore their seat belts.

"Thanks for the ride Lita. I really appreciate it." Trish said looking at Lita. Again, it was the first day of school and she was kind of nervous about seeing John but she tried not let them see her nervousness.

"Girl, you don't have to thank me. I know since you and John broke up you'll need a ride for the school year unless you found yourself a man and I know you will." Said Lita perkily.

Trish smiled at her friend for her kindness. She couldn't believe she was in the tenth grade and was the most popular girl in the school. She took a deep breath, got out the car, and looked up at the school. She had her eye out for two people. One was John and the other was Jeff. She, Amy, and Matt all started walking toward the school

"Oh shit Amy he's here." Said Trish nervously.

Amy looked up towards the entrance of the school and saw John talking to a couple of his friends. He stood there with that confident cocky smile looking so sexy yet so dangerous. His blue eyes had this mysterious glow to them as to say if you look at me I'll fuck you up. And Amy just shivered at the thought.

"Don't worry Trish." Amy said confidently. "If he does anything to scare you just let me know, okay?"

Trish nodded silently and just kept on walking. _Just ignore him Trish, just ignore him. He can't do anything to you with Amy and Matt here. He wouldn't dare lay a finger on you in front of the whole school. Or would he?_ Trish thought to herself. She kept on walking until an arm grabbed her.

"Hey Trish-…" said a guy's voice

"Don't touch me." Trish said as she whipped around so fast.

She looked up to see those baby blue eyes she once thought she knew, she once thought she loved. The flashback appeared.

_**Flashback**_

_The doorbell rung and Trish was watching her favorite show Smallville. She had on her blue pajama pants and blue tank to that showed off her flat stomach and fitted tightly around her chest. She answered the door._

"_Hey baby." Said John in a sexily voice. _

"_Hey. You know I was just about to call you." Said Trish_

_John put his hands around her waist and she put her hands around his neck._

"_Baby you been on my mind lately." John whispered in her ear._

_A chill was sent up her spine as she felt his hot breath against her ear. He kissed her. She started to kiss him back. She opened her mouth a little to let his tongue enter her mouth. It was like they were having a war with their tongues. She deepened the kiss as if saying she wanted more. His hand went down to her butt and he slapped it. Trish was startled and surprise but she moaned into his mouth._

"_Tell me you want more. Tell me." He whispered._

"_I want more." She said breathlessly. _

_He laid her on the couch and started to kiss her neck and nibble on it gently. Trish moaned his name._

"_Oh John." She said._

_He moved his hand down her shirt and started to lift it. _

"_No John." Trish said a little frightened. "I'm not ready."_

"_Come on baby I love you. I thought you loved me." He said with a little anger in his tone. He went to pull her pajamas down._

"_John I do love you but I said no." Trish said a little more frightened. _

"_Come on Trish. We've been going out for a couple of months now and I think it's time that we have sex."_

_John pulled down her pants off the rest of her body._

"_No John, I said no!" Trish yelled. _

_She tried to pull him off her but he was to strong._

"_John please." Trish pleaded. Tears started to run down her face as he started to rape her._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Come on Trish don't act like that." John said

"I said let me go!" Trish demanded.

Instead of letting her go he pulled her by her waist and started to rub his hand up her thigh. She stated to cry.

"LISTEN YOU FILTHY LITTLE BITHCH, IF I WANT TO TOUCH YOU, THEN I WILL TOUCH YOU." He yelled in her face.

_How could everyone just stand here and watch this. Where is Amy and Matt? _She thought to herself. She turned around but they were no where to be found. Trish started to panic. _Man I gotta do something quick before he hits me or something._ Trish thought. Before his fist could reach her face, someone came and kicked him from behind. She fell to the floor and saw Jeff punching John in the face.

"IF YOU EVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON HER." Jeff yelled at him. "YOUR ASS WILL BE MINE, AND NO HOMO."

"Oh yeah," John said as coughed up blood. "And what are you going to do about it".

"You will see." Said Jeff in a warning tone.

Jeff was about to kick him in the face when he fell to arms go round his body.

"Jeff, no. Please, it's not worth it." Trish said trying to calm Jeff down.

Jeff sighed. He looked at Trish and then back at John. "Oh alright." he said as Trish smiled at him

"Come on." Jeff said. He grabbed her hand. "I want to take you somewhere I like to be alone."

She smiled at him sweetly and with the softest voice ever she replied "Okay."

End of chapter

_Thank you for your reviews please keep it up. I will try to post up new chapters as soon as I can._

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update its jus I've been working on another story. Just so ya'll know this is a Trish and Jeff story and even though I love John Cena, I have to make someone the bad guy. And Trish and Jeff will be hooking up in the next chapter so please don't stop reading._


End file.
